


Safe Harbor

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Goro doesn't consider himself very good at offering comfort. But there's at least one person he's willing to try for.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: ~~Public sex~~ | **Role reversal** | ~~Xenophilia~~
> 
> Ugh, I had this whole convoluted idea for "public sex" and then my brain just would not cooperate. And role-reversal sex doesn't really work for them because I write them both ways so often. X'D So, another T-rated fic as a followup to yesterday's it is.
> 
> "Haven", to me, implies somewhere to take refuge. "Harbor", though, implies somewhere you come home to.

Goro was… unfamiliar with comfort.

He remembered his mother, soft touches soothing skinned knees and wiping tears. But after that, comfort was a commodity that was in scarce supply. And actual physical touch was limited to heavy hands on his shoulder, weighted with expectations.

The most physical contact that he’d had since his mother died was the night he’d been forced to stay with Akira, after getting kicked off a train into a snowy night. He was almost ashamed of how much he’d indulged in the chance to be close to someone, looking back on it now.

Akira Kurusu was so touchy. Throwing arms around his friends, shamelessly holding hands, falling asleep on shoulders or laps during movie nights… Goro still wasn’t used to it. Wasn’t used to touch, to being included, to comfort. Which was why at times like these, he didn’t really know what to do.

“Hey,” he began, uncertain. He’d invited Akira to sleep at his apartment for the night after they’d stayed up too late talking. After being apart for months, because of jail and Akira returning to his hometown for a while, they had a lot to catch up on. But now, Akira was curled up on the other side of his bed, shivering slightly. Goro knew he was awake; he’d cried out and woken both of them up. But he hadn’t spoken since then.

Akira was the strong one. Akira was the one who knew how to soothe, how to ease pain. But Goro had to try.

“Akira,” he tried again, reaching out to catch one of Akira’s shaking hands. “It’s okay. It was a nightmare.”

For the length of a heartbeat, nothing happened, and then Akira shuffled across the space between them, winding his arms around Goro’s waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck. It was almost a perfect mirror to that night in November, but the shivering was for different reasons. Goro fumbled for a second, but wrapped his arms around Akira in return, resting his chin in messy hair. “I’ve got you, Akira. I’ve got you.”

“Hurts…” Akira mumbled, muffled into his collar.

“You’re not hurt. You’re safe in my room,” Goro said. The reassuring words were coming more easily as he spoke. “And if anyone tries to hurt you again, I’ll stab them.”

Akira made a spluttering noise that might have been a laugh. “Don’t do that. We can’t go to jail again.”

Goro squeezed him. “How dare you assume I’d get caught.”

“No metaverse to hide in,” Akira said, and he sounded a little more steady. “I guess a knife leaves less evidence than a gun… No ballistics, or whatever…”

“That’s… not exactly how that works, but close enough,” Goro conceded, chuckling. He looked down at Akira, even though all he could really see was the top of his head. “Are… you okay?”

Akira didn’t answer for a second, then nodded. “I… think so. Thank you…” He pulled back far enough that Goro could see his face. “I’m glad you were here. Although, coming from you, threatening to stab someone for me kind of sounds like a confession.”

“You’re clearly fine,” Goro huffed, dragging him back in to muffle him against his chest. But his grip loosened almost immediately, settling into a comfortable hold. “Go back to sleep. It’s too late for your nonsense.”

“You like my nonsense.” Akira stayed where he was, curling closer against him. “Hey, I really did mean it, though. Thank you.”

Goro ignored how warm the sentiment made him feel. He could deal with that in the morning. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
